Cuore Oscuro
by FeastofDeath
Summary: The guardians thought they had died after each falling by the hand of the Vindice. However, they woke up to find themselves completely unharmed! Something's definitely wrong, and the fact that Tsuna was already the Vongola Decimo and called a 'demon' by everyone who knows him-speaks for itself.
1. An Unknown Situation

**Read: **You might be confused with this story at first but trust me, everything will be explained in due time. Just remember that parallel worlds are involved.

**Title: **The title is _Cuore Oscuro_, Italian for the words 'Dark Heart'. This was google translated so it might not be that accurate. As you read on about the story you will understand the meaning of the title. At the end of this fic, it will be described properly.

**Warning: ** Be ready for an Evil!Tsuna. I won't be shocked if you guys don't like him, but with an evil Tsuna we will see the strength of his bonds and the guardians. Eventually everything will be put to light at how this Tsuna became evil and we will see how things go on from there. Rating may also go up in later chapters due to gore (but only '_may_' as in maybe 'cause I'm not a fan of gore).

* * *

_**Cuore Oscuro**_

**Chapter I. **_An Unknown Situation_

Evil. He was truly evil.

Called by others as the incarnation of the devil himself, Sawada-no, Vongola Tsunayoshi was the one and only heir to the most powerful, ruthless, and savage family in Italy.

The Vongola.

With blank blood red eyes that signified death once you see them, pale skin, lean but firm body, and an uncaring expression to boot, he was the perfect epitome and incarnation of all the evil deeds the mafia dealt with.

An assassin, a spy, a ruthless killer and torturer, you name it.

He didn't flinch at the sight of blood, he didn't puke at decapitated corpses, he didn't cringe away at heart-wrenching screams, he didn't give mercy, he didn't ask for mercy, he didn't even know what mercy meant, let alone compassion.

He was heartless.

"P-Please! Please! H-Have m-mercy! I-I have a family-!" The man choked.

"-who will never get to see you again." Tsunayoshi stated before his red eyes flashed as he stabbed the man right in his heart.

Black eyes were open and unseeing as they stared at Tsuna's emotionless face with horror. Blood poured out impressively from his chest and some dripped down his lips before he fell into a dead heap on the floor.

"Hn. I guess that ends that." Tsuna stated as he threw away the knife and walked away. His bodyguards shivered, still not used to the ruthlessness the young teen boss displayed. "Tell the others to clean up this mess. I want the living room to be spotless or someone is going to get it, you hear?"

"Y-Yes boss!"

And obedience was the only thing Tsuna needed confirmed.

* * *

"Chrome, my dear Chrome, wake up." A familiar voice urged the sleeping eye-patch girl into consciousness.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Chrome mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and to her confusion, she found herself in their old hideout in Kokuyo. That's strange. Weren't she and Mukuro just fighting the Vendice a while ago?

However, she was distracted from what she was thinking when Mukuro suddenly got up and went to an old looking cabinet to pull out some candles and some matches.

"Mukuro-sama, what's happening? Where are we? Where's boss?" Chrome asked worriedly as she stood up, dusting her skirt.

"I don't know. When I came to, I was lying beside you." Mukuro stated as he let the candle flame illuminate the room. "I can't seem to find Ken and Chikusa as well, I have a bad feeling about this."

Chrome swallowed as she shivered lightly. "The last thing I remember was getting hit by one of the Vendice." She shook her head. "I thought I was going to die."

Mukuro's eyes hardened. "I thought so too. When my head hit the ground, I thought I was done for." He said as he looked around the empty room. "But then here we are, back in Kokuyo without a single scratch on us."

"Without Ken and Chikusa and boss as well." Chrome said in a quiet tone. They collapsed into silence.

"Oya, well if they're not here then we can just go and look for them." Mukuro said as he turned to his fellow mist guardian. "Nagi, are you up for a little excursion?"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said as the pineapple-haired mist nodded and led the way outside. Chrome was about to follow but then she caught sight of her hand and stopped in astonishment.

"Chrome?" Mukuro said when he noticed the girl not following him. "Is something the matter?"

"Mukuro-sama…" For some reason, Chrome was shaking as she held up her hand. "The rings…"

"What…?"

"The rings boss and the arcobaleno gave us. They're not here…"

Silence.

Mukuro's eyes grew serious as he looked at his own hands while Nagi searched her pockets. No mist ring greeted his sight. "Just as I thought, something very serious is going on."

* * *

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he suddenly sat up, surprising his fellow teammates.

"What the hell Ryohei!" A fellow boxer shouted as he nearly dropped his bento in shock. "Couldn't you have _not_ shouted when you woke up?"

"Huh?" The bleach haired boxer looked around in confusion before stopping at his grumbling companion. "Who are you to the extreme?" He asked.

The guy, who was already chewing on a rice ball choked before he looked at Ryohei in disdain. "We were just sparring ten minutes ago and you already forgot me?" He stated with a frown. "It's me! Makimura, remember?"

Ryohei shook his head. "I'm sorry but the last person I remember sparring with was an extreme Vendi-"

"Sempai!" A voice called out from outside the boxing club room. Ryohei automatically stood up, taking note of how his leg and arms weren't broken anymore. He jogged to the entrance where a panting Yamamoto met his sight. "Oi Yamamoto! You're here too! That's good! Can you extremely tell me what happened with the Vendice?"

"I came to ask you about that." Yamamoto stated as he looked at the boxer in exasperation. "I've been looking for Gokudera and Tsuna everywhere but no one seems to know them." The rain stated with a worried expression. "What's happening? How did we end up back in school? I t-thought… I thought I was d-dead…" The baseball idol said quietly. He vaguely remembered being caught off guard from behind and being stabbed near the heart.

Ryohei shook his head as he lowered his voice. "I thought I was dead too. I remember seeing Sawada looking at us with a horrified expression and then suddenly everything became bright and I passed out."

"Tsuna, I wonder if he's alright." Yamamoto stated as he looked at the people passing by them conversing in normal tones with no worries.

"I'm sure that he's extremely fine! It's Sawada after all!" Ryohei said with a grin but then his and Yamamoto's eyes sharpened and they dodged just as a tonfa came flying their way, denting the door to the boxing room.

"Herbivores." Came a menacing aura and the two athletes gulped as they saw Hibari heading towards them in a bad mood. "What is happening here? Where are those mafia herbivores?" Hibari growled.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto stated with a smile. "Wow, the last time I saw you, you were bleeding pretty heavily on the ground-" But then the idol stopped talking when a tonfa was suddenly pointed threateningly at his throat.

"Shut up." Hibari stated. "I'll make those herbivores pay. Tell me. Where. Are. They?" The skylark demanded.

"We extremely don't know too Hibari! We're still trying to figure out where tako-head and Sawada are!" Ryohei said and at the mention of Tsuna, Hibari put down his weapon.

"Hn." Hibari stated as he crossed his arms. He looked at Ryohei and Yamamoto's hands with a glare. "I see you don't have those herbivorous rings as well."

The statement perked up Yamamoto's ears and somehow he felt ice chill his spine. "What?"

But instead of answering, Hibari just held up his hands to show them. Now to other people, nothing was strange from the fact that Hibari's hands were bare, but the fact that no rings decorated the pale hands sent strange vibes crawling down the two guardians' instincts. They looked down their hands and found them in a similar state. No Vongola rings or Pet rings decorated their fingers.

"What does this extremely mean?" Ryohei asked as he looked at Yamamoto whose eyes had narrowed.

They woke up to find themselves back in school with no apparent injuries.

No one knew Tsuna or Gokudera.

No trace of the Vongola rings.

Yamamoto didn't know what this meant. He knew if Gokudera was here, he would've already figured it out already but still, the bad feeling coursing through his veins gave him enough knowledge that the situation they were in was anything but good.

"Hibari, can we ask you a favor?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to the prefect. "Can we go with you to the Disciplinary Office and look for Gokudera and Tsuna's student files?"

Hiabri's eyes narrowed and Yamamoto knew this was a huge breach in the school rules, but he had to risk it. "What are you getting at herbivore?"

Amber eyes stared back seriously. "I just want to know if Tsuna and Gokudera ever went to this school."

* * *

"Urgh." Gokudera sat up as he rubbed his head in annoyance.

"Oh Hayato!" Came a worried voice and suddenly he felt slender arms hugging him. The bomber nearly toppled back in shock but he held steady the person who was hugging him. He sighed when he realized, with a sight of pink, that it was his sister, Bianchi.

"Aneki…" He said in exasperation as he felt the shaking form of his sister in his arms. "Stop that, I'm alright now."

"Oh Hayato, don't do that again!" Bianchi said her tone slightly panicked but calmer when she first called him. "I don't care if you think you can win but if you see them, I want you to run and hide! This is the reason we came to Japan you know."

Gokudera pulled back, eyeing his sister in confusion. Thankfully she was wearing her goggles but he could see that beneath her goggles there were tears in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about but as jyuudaime's right-hand man I can never run from battle!"

This time it was Bianchi's turn to be confused. "What do you mean 'jyuudaime's right-hand man'? Who are you talking about?"

Gokudera's eyes narrowed at what his sister said. "Jyuudaime! You _know_ jyuudaime! You practically live in the same house as him!"

Bianchi looked at him, not understanding. "Do you mean our landlord?"

"No! Jyuudaime as in Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Gokudera said in frustration and Bianchi's face paled.

"There is no one named 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', Hayato." Bianchi said and she placed a hand on her brother's forehead. "Are you alright? Did they hit your head too hard?"

Gokudera's patience snapped as he slapped away Bianchi's hand. "What do you mean by that? Jyuudaime is Sawada Tsunayoshi! The tenth heir to the Vongola Family! The Decimo!"

Bianchi's green eyes widened and she paled even more. She stood up and shook her head. "There is no Sawada Tsunayoshi. There is only Vongola Tsunayoshi, the current heir of the Vongola." Her eyes flashed and Gokudera was taken aback. "Hayato, I don't know what's wrong with you, why you even mentioned that monster's name under this-"

SLAP!

Bianchi staggered backward her hand on her cheek as she looked at her brother in astonishment.

"What. Did. You. Call. Jyuudaime?" Gokudera's voice came out in a growl. "How dare you call him a _monster_? He let you live in the same house as him despite the fact that you tried to kill him before! What's wrong with you, aneki?"

"What are you talking about Hayato?" Bianchi shouted but Gokudera stood his ground. "What do you mean he let me live in the same house as him? Didn't we agree that he only did that to torture me? He killed _our _father and _your_ mother!"

Silence.

"What?" Gokudera was gapping as he looked at his sister in astonishment. Then his eyes flashed. "Why are you lying? Jyuudaime wasn't even in Italy when my mother was killed! He didn't even know about the mafia back then!"

"Are you crazy Hayato?" There was despair in Bianchi's voice now and she was looking at her little brother with such desperate eyes that Gokudera shut his mouth. "Vongola Tsunayoshi has been in Italy basically his whole life. When he heard our father was meeting your mother, a commoner, he waited until she became pregnant and gave birth to you before embarrassing our father in front of other mafia families and trashing his reputation making him slowly descend to insanity. And to add icing to the cake, he killed your mother just as they were about to elope." She shouted and Gokudera could only absorb the information numbly. "And then father killed himself! Right in front of us! And we were left alone! Then that bastard took us in and made us into slaves! He tortured _me_ and tortured _you_! We escaped to Japan because we couldn't bear it anymore! Don't you remember?"

Gokudera staggered back. He didn't understand what was going on. What was his sister saying? What did she mean by all the things she said? Didn't his mother die because of an accident? And what did he mean about jyuudaime being in Italy his whole life? Jyuudaime shouldn't have known about Vongola until he was fourteen! So the things Bianchi were telling him made no sense!

"Bakadera!" Came a sudden cry that surprised the bomber. The door to their room opened and a crying Lambo came in running towards the half Italian who opened his arms just as the other jumped towards him.

"Stupid cow, what are you doing here?" Relief entered Gokudera's mind. A normalcy finally. His sister's accusation and emotions were freaking him out.

"Bakadera, where's maman and I-pin? Dame-Tsuna, where is Dame-Tsuna?" The other cried and Gokudera could almost sigh in relief. He and Lambo had the same memories no doubt about it. Bianchi must've hit her head or something, he had proof that all the things she were saying didn't add up.

"Maman? Dame-Tsuna? Who are you talking about, Lambo?" Bianchi wiped her eyes. "Are you alright? Do you want some candy?" She pulled out a sweet from her pocket. However Lambo continued to wail.

"Bakadera, Beef bowl (Gyuudon) is gone!" Lambo cried and Gokudera blinked. He was smart enough to know what Lambo meant.

Beef bowl was the name of Lambo's box animal.

The storm looked at Lambo's afro and saw that no familiar rings decorated it. Feeling panic settle in his stomach, Gokudera placed the lightning guardian down and he looked at his hands. He felt his heart sink to his stomach.

True, rings decorated his fingers but they weren't the precious rings his best friend and boss gave him. They were a bunch of useless gothic rings he once thought looked interesting and cool… but now, he wanted these rings out of his sight.

All he wanted was the familiar sight of the rings he fought for, the rings that helped him protect everything that was important to him.

"The storm ring…" Gokudera choked. "Uri…"

However, Gokudera was distracted from his own horror when a loud sound suddenly came from not so faraway. Bianchi cursed under her breath and it was only then that Gokudera realized that they were hiding in some sort of abandoned building.

"Get behind me Hayato. I'll take care of them." Bianchi said but instead of pulling out her poison cooking, she pulled out a whip. Gokudera shook his head and he stepped up in front of his sister. Bianchi's eyes widened. "Hayato?"

"No. I'll take care of them." Gokudera said as he took out his trusty dynamite. It felt like such a long time ago since he last used his old dynamites.

"But you're still injured-!" Bianchi protested.

"I'll take care of them." Gokudera said firmly. He gave his sister a sideway glance. "Take care of the stupid cow, but once I'm done, I want answers. Tell me everything that has been happening so far okay?"

Nodding her head in confusion as she gathered Lambo in her arms, Bianchi watched as the door to their room opened and a bunch of mafia men came in carrying guns. However, Gokudera was fast and he sent bombs to the men and pulled her away just as they exploded.

Bianchi looked at the stern expression on her brother's face and somehow she felt like this wasn't the same Hayato she knew.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author's note: **That's the end for the first chapter, I hope everyone likes it. The second chapter will just be around the corner. Reviews are also very much appreciated. Thank you!


	2. Not Until Then

**Read: **This chapter will not enlighten much of why the guardians are in this strange world where no one seems to know Tsuna, their kind, caring, yet somewhat cowardly boss.

**Title: **The meaning of the title will also be somewhat be seen here. Someone's 'dark heart' will be shown and the reason behind it will be further discussed in future chapters.

**Warning: **You will see a _slightly_(not really slightly) bloodthirsty Tsuna. And a very tiny bit insane Tsuna as well. But he has a good reason to be though! Don't worry!

* * *

**Cuore Oscuro**

_Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that._–Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

**Chapter II. **_Not Until Then_

The guardians always had a way to find each other. This fact could not be changed no matter what crazy situation they were in.

They didn't know if it was because strong people were naturally drawn to each other, or destiny had long predetermined that through the next harsh trials of their lives they will be together, thus stemming an ability for them to locate each other much like the famous intuition of their loved friend and boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

So it wasn't a shock, that on that same day they found themselves in the uncanny position of being in a different world from the one they remembered, at twilight, all of the guardians naturally gravitated towards the known school of Namimori Town. Namimori Middle School.

Hibari was there by the gate. After telling- _threatening_- the teachers to send the whole student body home early, he had been waiting by the gate patiently when mist suddenly sprouted from nowhere, blocking the streets and even the familiar scenery of the peaceful day.

"Kufufu, it seems like we were right dear Chrome. They _are _here. The stinking Vongola guardians of the despicable mafia." Mukuro, as always, had to show his intense dislike for the mafia at least once a day.

Hibari's fists tightened around his tonfas but he kept his calm. Other matters had to be handled today. For the first time, there was no time to fight with the annoying pineapple herbivore.

"Cloud man." Chrome greeted silently as she and her Mukuro-sama went passed the gate.

"Roof top. The baseball herbivore and the boxing herbivore are waiting." Hibari stated quietly as they passed him.

"Oya, how strange. And I thought the Italian bomber would be at the center of things." Mukuro told Chrome who nodded. The two mist guardians made their way to the rooftop, leaving Hibari to wait for the two remaining and very tardy guardians.

He didn't have to wait long though because before long…

"Long time no see…" Gokudera said to the prefect. He had a serious look on his face, bandages on his face and arms, and on his shoulder was a sniffling Lambo.

"You're late." Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You want me to bite you to death?"

"I don't have time for you right now." Gokudera growled and upon closer inspection, Hibari could see red rimming the dull green eyes. "I just went through hell and I just wanna know what the heck is going on."

Hibari said nothing and just let the irritated bomber pass. He closed the gates of Namimori before leading the way to the rooftop.

* * *

Yamamoto was leaning against the metal fence, looking at the sky with utmost worry. Ever since waking up and finding out he was in the baseball lockers, the rain guardian had a strange sense of wrongness that seemed to make his hands shake and make his heart beat in fear.

His instincts were telling him that something bad had happened. And as a firm believer of instincts, Yamamoto never doubted this opinion.

On his hand he had the names and files of all of their classmates in Class 2A. Never had he before been disappointed by results and the results of his search made his instincts ring in danger even more.

He was worried and anxious. He knew that each of his fellow guardians were strong, a few were even stronger than him! But then…

An image of a beaten up Tsuna protecting them, flashed in his mind.

Was this another situation wherein Tsuna was sacrificed for them to be spared?

"Yamamoto! They're extremely here!" Ryohei shouted and the baseball idol snapped out of his musings just as the door to the rooftop opened.

"Kufufu, well it seems like we've gathered in a rather homey setting." Mukuro commented as he looked around but then he frowned. "Oya? Where is the Vongola and his little puppy?"

"Tsuna doesn't go to this school Mukuro, nor does Gokudera." Yamamoto stated as he threw the stacks of paper to the illusionist who caught it with illusionary tentacles.

"B-But…" Chrome looked at Mukuro and then at Yamamoto. "W-What does this mean?"

"We extremely don't know!" Ryohei said as he crossed his arms. "We're still extremely confused to what happened to Vendice and our injuries!"

"Hn, nothing seemed out of place when we woke up. It's just that I expected to wake up in a hospital after what happened." Yamamoto held a hand to his chest. He remembered being stabbed so close to the heart. The pain felt so real that it couldn't be a dream. "My old scar is also gone." He said referring to the injury Kaoru inflicted on him before.

"Speaking of the Shimon, I haven't seen their names on the list as well." Mukuro said and then the door to the rooftop opened once again and a familiar voice made everyone turn.

"Of course they're not here pineapple head. They're all back in Italy." The voice said and Yamamoto stood up.

"Gokudera!" He said relieved as a very injured silverette entered. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the injuries before it narrowed in confusion when Hibari was the last to come in and close the door behind him. "Tsuna? Where's Tsuna? He isn't with you?"

"No." Gokudera shook his head before he looked around. "And I see he isn't here as well.

"Octopus head, why are you so extremely calm about this? Sawada is missing!" Ryohei shouted as he tried to rile up the bomber but Gokudera looked so tired and so dazed that he quieted down in the end. "What _extremely _happened anyway?"

"That annoying herbivore, don't tell me he ran away…" Hibari said quietly and everyone quieted down.

"But then what could he be running away from, skylark? Your logic makes no sense at all." Mukuro stated.

"Jyuudaime didn't run away." Gokudera said and out habit and tiredness he leaned back against the wall. "He's in Italy. Aneki told me."

Silence.

Yamamoto blinked. "But… what's Tsuna doing in Italy?"

"He's the Vongola Decimo now." Gokudera looked up at the sky. He felt so empty. What his sister told him, he didn't know how to react after that. He didn't want to believe it, he _couldn't _believe it… but then, Bianchi's _scars_, the way she told the story with unnerving hatred, despair, and sadness, his father and mother's last letters…

Can he still stand his ground despite the odds stacked against him?

"Tell us what happened, Gokudera." A hand on his shoulder made him realize he had been zoning out. Yamamoto was in front of him a serious and anxious look on his face that made the bomber realize that he wasn't the only one worried about their boss and about what was happening.

The bomber looked at the rest of the guardians.

Sure, all of his boss' subordinates were crazy in their own ways but they also worried about the tenth in their own way too. And the fact that they all gathered here in the same place where everything started, it proved that they would do anything to find their sky and protect him again.

The silver-head took a deep breath and nodded as he stared ahead seriously. "Fine, I'll tell you." He said, and just a little bit, he felt Lambo cling harder to him as he began.

* * *

The old castle was cold and empty. The way Tsunayoshi Vongola preferred it after another warm-blooded killing for the sake of his entertainment.

The presence of another person after he had a satisfying _hunt_, irritated him and him in a bad mood was not good for his sanity. Nor was it good for other people's well being.

Tsunayoshi flexed his tainted white gloved hand. Red stood out exquisitely against the pristine white and no one had to be a genius to figure out what the red was.

Of course, it was blood.

Tsuna watched in self fascination as he felt the crusted blood from his glove crackle slightly. He took the said gloves off and deposited them in a nearby trashcan carelessly. Even if one of the servants found it and showed it to the police as proof that he had been killing for his own satisfaction, it wouldn't matter anyway.

He was in the mafia.

He was the boss of the most powerful family in Italy.

He had the police in his pocket.

And besides, the nosy servant would get killed anyway. That was always fun to watch.

Little tattletalers getting killed in cold blood. Serves them right.

Tsuna hummed slightly as he titled his head, orange eyes narrowed as an emotionless dark guard stepped out from the shadows.

"Lanchia." Tsuna said in a dangerous tone but his eyes blank and carefully devoid of emotion as he stared at his puppet. "You know how I dislike seeing another person after my hunting. This better be important." He clenched his hands impassively, not caring if he got blood under his nails after what he was going to do.

Lanchia inclined his head, not the least bothered by the threat. His eyes looked strangely empty, devoid of any light as well. "I have news that will please you."

This caught Tsuna's attention as his orange eyes glowed mysteriously. "What is it?"

"We have found Gokudera Bianchi, Gokudera Hayato, and Bovino Lambo." Lanchia said in a blank tone. Orange eyes brightened up in a blinding intensity.

"You have found them?" Tsuna's lips twitched in a humorless smile. "Such good timing. I've been bored of the new servants… And besides, I haven't broken Gokudera-kun yet…" His eyes flashed wickedly as he said the nickname of the bomber in a dangerous tone.

Oh he remembered Gokudera Hayato, the silver-haired Italian who had an uncanny appearance to the disgraced pianist. He remembered when he first brought the boy to the mansion. He was ragged and beaten up, after all, he was brought forcefully to the Vongola castle, and he had glared at Tsuna with so much hatred that the brunet felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up at the promise of vengeance he could see in those dull green eyes.

Oh yes, Hayato Gokudera. The one who spat at him when he had smiled kindly and fakely at the other.

The _thing_ he had enjoyed torturing ever since that day.

This was a promising discovery.

"Oh, and is Lambo okay?" Tsunayoshi asked Lanchia who inclined his head emotionlessly once more.

"He is with them, yes." Lanchia confirmed the hidden question.

Bovino Lambo, the cow child sold by his own father just so Tsuna wouldn't wage war against his family. Not that selling the small cow child helped them keep their lives anyway.

Tsunayoshi hated anyone who was cowardly enough to sell a five-year-old boy and the only heir to the Family.

He preferred it when it was for _free_.

Not that he was complaining anyway.

He got his million pounds back after massacring the entire Bovino Family, so it's even.

"That's good. I have a new invention I had Giannini make to test on him." Tsuna stated as he continued to walk forward as Lanchia followed behind him in the dim shadows. "This time for sure, he's definitely going to burn to a crisp…"

Lambo had this curious ability to repel any type of electric attack and coming out of it unscathed. It's a curious little ability that had defined Tsuna's new hobby:

Create a machine that would kill Lambo-kun!

At least five time a day, Tsuna would go to Lambo's room and torture him with different types of electricity just to test the limit of the other's ability.

He just wanted to see if Lambo was strong that's all.

Although the haunting screams of the five-year-old begged to differ.

"Ah, and Bianchi." Tsuna stated but despite the differing tones of his that showed happiness, sarcasm, and danger, his eyes still remained carefully blank and unaffected. "She's a pretty one. Always having men chasing after her, I heard she was Reborn's lover once. Shame." Tsuna shook his head as he stopped in front of double-oaked doors that led to his room. "I think she'd be more beautiful though if she died. Right Lanchia?"

Lanchia didn't comment as he watched Tsuna enter his room.

"If that's all you have to say, you can leave now. Tell the cooks to prepare me something that I actually _want_ this time." He stated before he closed the door behind him. Lanchia stood there for a moment before leaving to do what the Decimo said.

After all, he was nothing but a controlled puppet anyway.

Meanwhile…

Tsuna leaned back against the door as he panted lightly. He was barely able to hang onto his façade with Lanchia there.

The young burnet hacked violent coughs he tried to muffle by covering his mouth with his hands. The familiar iron taste of blood made him shiver as he pulled back his hands and stared at the red staining his pale and shivering hands.

The young Decimo frowned.

_Not yet. He wasn't going to die yet._

He looked up his bangs covering his eyes as an evil smile formed his lips.

_Not until he made everyone around him suffer and plunge the world into total chaos._

_Not until then._

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm very sorry this came out late! *bows deeply* I wasn't expecting that the moment I get back to school I get settled with so many projects and reports that I'd have a hard time updating!

Oh, and I know some of you will be a bit suspicious that Hibari is actually participating in the herbivore meeting, but he had matured since meeting everyone and realizes that in situations like these, sometimes his carnivorous and no crowding side has to take a backseat.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter! I wish this will be warmly accepted. _Chained Away_ will be updated tomorrow because I really have to work on my script now. Thank you very much! Read and review! :D


	3. A Sky Trapped by Darkness

**Read: **In chapter 2 there was a slight mistake. I referred to Tsuna as 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' instead of Tsunayoshi Vongola. But worry not, I have already fixed it! Of course as some of you have read, in this world, Sawada Tsunayoshi (as stated by Bianchi) does not exist, in other words, Tsuna has only been ever known as Vongola and nothing else. This chapter will center around the guardians' theories in what was happening. At the last part, well there will be a small surprise which will draw up more questions.

Oh and also, this happened **during the Curse of the Rainbow Arc **(thank you _Lanaught_ for the helpful tip)! As some of you know (_spoiler alert)_ the arcobalenos were battling with the Vindice who were trying to win and trap Checker face. Let's say that in my story, during the battle with the Vindice, Tsuna's guardians were one by one struck down.

**Title:** Hm, so the chapter title is a little spoiler to what happened to the man on the last part of this story.

**Warning: **Well, be ready for very confusing statements from the guardians and they might be slightly OOC! I'm sorry if it is so. If there is something you failed to understand, do not be shy to ask it in the review. Thank you for your patience. Also, warning for the slight cursing by our beloved Gokudera!

And by the way, this anime is not owned by me!

* * *

_**Cuore Oscuro  
**__Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody. _**Mark Twain**

* * *

**III. **_A_ _Sky trapped by Darkness_

It was worse than they thought.

Sitting there on the rooftop, watching as Gokudera shook and forced out his voice, telling them what happened and what he had found out.

They couldn't bear it.

Every word the bomber said had to be a lie. The tears he was trying to force back had to be some sort of acting. Because he can't, it can't… that _can't _be…

"-that can't be Tsuna." Yamamoto was the first one to break through the Italian's soft murmurs of despair. The rain guardian's arms were crossed, amber eyes usually so light, were narrowed and hardened as he looked at the bomber's slouching form, trying to _see _what made Gokudera say those things…

Those _horrible _things.

"T-That's right!" Ryohei was the next to speak when he noticed the tension coming from the usually calm swordsman. "You must've hit your head with something EXTREME octopus head!"And the boxer laughed, his voice echoing harshly around his silent companions. Eventually his laughter died out and he looked at the floor gravely, gray eyes conflicted.

"I'm only telling the truth." Gokudera bit his lips, frustration showing in those emerald orbs.

"The truth…" Mukuro murmured as he surveyed the crestfallen looks of his companions. "So you believe that everything the poison scorpion had said was the truth?"

Gokudera froze as he realized what the ex-convict implied. He glared at Mukuro and gritted his teeth. "I-I don't believe a single word of it!" He shouted as though by doing so, all the bad things would go away. But his angry green eyes were conflicted, confused. He was smart, he knew that the nagging voice behind his head shouldn't be ignored… He had seen the expression on his sister's face, the scars on her back…

Those _horrible _X scars on her pale skin…

No… _no_…

Unable to take the pain of his injuries, and the mental breakdown to boot, the bomber fell unto a kneel as he held his face in his bandaged hands, shaking. "D-Damn it, _damn it_… This is so _fucked up_!"

"O-Octopus head!" Ryohei said as he pushed up from where he was sitting to go to the silver-haired Italian. Yamamoto had gotten up too, worried that Gokudera's injuries were worse than they looked.

"O-Oi, B-Bakadera…" Lambo sniffled as he pulled on gray locks, trying to hold back from crying.

Chrome looked at the cow child and then at Mukuro who was quietly contemplating, his eyes narrowed in distaste as he watched the guardians. Hibari was of no help, leaning against the metal fence, looking up at the sky.

"U-Uhm…"Chrome spoke up because she knew she had to. "Maybe Bianchi-san was being controlled by an illusionist o-or…" Her wide violet eye was looking around as she thought desperately for words to say, for some way to help but-

"It's fine my dear Chrome, you do not have to comfort these weak mafia." Mukuro raised a hand, effectively making her shut her mouth.

Gokudera glared at Mukuro as he was helped up by Yamamoto and Ryohei. "Why you-"

"You have forgotten." Mukuro cut him off as he raised his staff. "That the real reason _we_…" He said the word like it was something disgusting. "…met up, was to know what had happened after the fight with Vindice."

"We also met up to know what happened with Gokudera and Tsuna, Mukuro." Yamamoto said as he and Ryohei moved to prop Gokudera against the wall. The sun guardian kneeled beside the storm, murmuring that he couldn't heal him properly without his ring, but enveloping his hands with sun flames anyway.

"Oya, but we know now what happened to them. Gokudera Hayato is here while Sawada Tsunayoshi is in Italy serving the disgusting _mafia_ as its tenth heir." Mukuro waved a nonchalant hand. "We also know that the _seemingly _weak Vongola boss has turned into a demon, a killer, and a torturer befitting someone whose blood is as _dirty_ as-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone jumped at the loud noise.

A small figure jumped off of Gokudera and walked towards Mukuro albeit shaking. Lambo's green eyes were teary and snot was dripping down his nose as his small body shook. He looked up at Mukuro, green eyes wide and uncertain but also a bit desperate. The illusionist flinched at the look.

"L-Lambo-san-!" Lambo sniffled once as he clenched up his small fists. "L-Lambo-san b-believes in Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna is w-weak but v-very kind t-to Lambo-san!" He ran to Mukuro and began hitting him with his fists. "T-That's why Lambo-san w-won't let you i-insult d-dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san will b-beat pineapple-head u-up!" He closed his eyes as he continued to hit the other.

"Cow child…"Chrome said while Mukuro pursed his lips, heterochromatic eyes conflicted.

Yamamoto looked over at the small lightning guardian and smiled. Gokudera scoffed but affection glittered in his eyes, his confidence in his boss restored. "Little twerp."

Ryohei gave off an extreme grin while Hibari closed his eyes with a sigh.

Yamamoto dusted off his pants as he stood up. "Maa, maa… Calm down Lambo. I'm sure Mukuro didn't mean to insult Tsuna." He grinned at the youngest who slowly stopped his assault but continued to sniffle. Chrome picked up the Bovino in her arms and took out some candy from her pocket.

Mukuro didn't refute what Yamamoto said.

"Saa, we'll have to do some thinking first before we get to the subject about Tsuna." Yamamoto stretched his arms, his usual smile on his face. He looked at Hibari who was ignoring him point blank. "We have to go through this one step at a time. First," He held up one finger. "We have to figure out what happened to Vindice and the arcobaleno. What do you think about it Gokudera?" He looked back at the smartest guardian.

"The fight never happened." He groaned as he held his injuries. They felt itchy while Ryohei healed them. He could feel his skin cells regenerating in a rapid rate trying to replace dead skin and reform damaged ones. "Aneki said I was fighting some mafia thugs looking for me yesterday and was knocked out the whole day today."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed but he still smiled. "You don't think your sister was an illusion like what Chrome said?"

Gokudera scoffed but then he added in a serious tone refusing any disputes."I know my own sister."

Yamamoto nodded because that was really all the confirmation he needed. He knew the bomber was trained to see through illusions, and maybe he wasn't as good as Tsuna, but when Gokudera says it's not an illusion, then it wasn't.

Besides, if what Gokudera said was true, then it would explain why no one knew Gokudera and Tsuna.

The two never went to Namimori in the first place.

"What Gokudera said just confuses everything more." Yamamoto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, the fight we had with Vindice couldn't have been a dream, we don't have the scars and injuries to prove them but…" The swordsman absently placed a hand on his chest, the place he was stabbed. "But you just can't _dream_ about such a realistic pain…"

There was silence.

You could literally hear everyone's brain buzzing.

They knew that what happened wasn't a dream. They may not have proof but all of them could feel in their hearts that they had just experienced the fight of their lives, died, and had seen their most precious person watch them fall, one by one.

And then 'bam!' suddenly they were in this crazy place where no one knew Tsuna. A place where they woke up as normal individuals with no sign of having ever been in a fight (except Gokudera). A place where even Bianchi called their sweet, precious boss, a killer… a demon!

Had the world flipped while they were gone?

As the guardians thought over their situations, eyes unconsciously looking at their fingers, willing their old rings to appear, a quiet skylark spoke up amidst the confusion.

Two words.

"Parallel worlds." Hibari said in a quiet tone. But everyone heard it.

"What?" Gokudera croaked out as Ryohei finally put off his sun flames and collapsed tiredly on the concrete.

Hibari didn't say anything but Yamamoto repeated it for the bomber. "He said parallel worlds, Gokudera."

"Parasol worlds?" Ryohei breathed out tiredly, and if Gokudera wasn't so injured he would have hit the turf top on the head.

"Hmph, so even the little bird was thinking. Kufufufu…"Hibari's eyebrow twitched at Mukuro's words. "Yes, parallel worlds, the one that red-haired Millefiore talked about. A world or space in time that could result into a different future from the one we were in because of a choice."

"Parallel worlds… Parallel worlds…" Green eyes lit up and Ryohei could see something click in them as Gokudera said, "That's it! If it's _that_ then it would make sense!"

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto scratched his head. Chrome was looking up in interest as well.

"The reason why we have no injuries with our fight with Vindice, the reason why aneki doesn't know 'Sawada' Tsunayoshi, the reason why jyuudaime is already a Vongola Don…We're in some sort of parallel world!" The Italian said triumphantly. Ryohei and Yamamoto looked at him in slight confusion but Chrome's eyes were wide with understanding. The other mist was looking at the bomber appraisingly while Hibari refused to make eye contact.

"But how…? How did we switch bodies with ourselves from this world?" He said as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Switch bodies?" Yamamoto repeated.

"I don't have time to explain it to you. We have to do something to get back to the other world… Jyuudaime, jyuudaime must be hurt… he needs us!" Gokudera said with gritted teeth as he stood up.

Yamamoto looked at the other with a slight frown. "So you say, but… How do we get back?"

At that question, Gokudera's expression fell. "I-I don't know…"

Seeing the crestfallen look on the bomber's face, Ryohei butted in. "I'm sure we'll extremely figure something out!"

There was silence again and Gokudera slumped back down to lean his body against the wall.

"The white-haired Millefiore boss." Mukuro suddenly said out of contemplation. When *six pairs of eyes suddenly turned towards him, the mist guardian smirked. "He's a parallel world master, right? Who better to ask about this but him?"

The guardians exchanged looks while Hibari looked away with a smirk.

Even someone like Mukuro could be helpful sometimes.

"That's… actually a good idea Mukuro." Yamamoto said with an awkward laugh. "We can contact Byakuran!"

Gokudera winced at the optimistic tone. "How? For all we know he may not have an ounce of power in this shitty world."

"I'll use my contacts." Hibari finally spoke as he took out his phone. He turned sharp amethyst eyes at surprised ones. "You herbivores get home. I don't appreciate crowding in my school."

Yamamoto checked his watched as Hibari said that and smiled sheepishly. It was five in the afternoon. No wonder why the skylark was getting impish.

"Hibari is right, we should go home. We'll talk about this later." Yamamoto said as he turned to his fellow guardians. He looked at the battered Gokudera in worry. "Will you be alright?"

The bomber pursed his lips and he shakes his lightly. "My sister wants us to get out of town quick. She thinks jyuudaime will track us down by tomorrow."

"And that's an extremely bad thing because…?" Ryohei asked not understanding and Gokudera scowled at him.

"This isn't the jyuudaime we know." The storm said in a harsh tone.

"Oh." Ryohei said, losing the energy in his voice. Chrome shifted Lambo in her arms, The cow child had fallen asleep.

"So are you leaving?" Yamamoto asked quietly and Gokudera glared at him like it was ridiculous question.

"Of course not! I have to help you dumb idiots or you'll mess up!" He huffed as he crossed his arms. "I'm doing this for jyuudaime's sake too!"

Ryohei and Yamamoto exchanged smiles as Chrome's face brightened. Mukuro sighed while Hibari sent them a warning glare.

"Well, if you and your sister have nowhere to go, you can stay at my place. I'll tell my dad your some old friends I owe a favor to. Yamamoto men never forget favors!" The baseball idol laughed. Gokudera grumbled but his eyes shone in relief.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly and the baseball idol just flashed him a kind smile.

"No problem."

"Since that's settled, I'll extremely take Lambo with me. " He said as he took the infant from Chrome's arms. "Will you be extremely fine Chrome?"

"Uhm…" The shy girl looked up at Mukuro who shook his head.

"I'll take my precious Chrome with me. Nothing to worry about." He said to the sun guardian. "I don't like owing a favor to mafia men."

"Well, okay then!" Yamamoto said with a happy grin. "Let's meet tomorrow at the rooftop as always 'kay?"

"EXTREMELY YES!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air. Lambo groaned in his sleep. The boxer shut his mouth.

"We have no choice." Mukuro said the statement like he didn't want to meet with them again, but everyone knew better. "We shall meet with you again but know that this only for the purpose of getting back to our world. And also…" _To know what happened to Ken and Chikusa_. But instead of finishing his sentence, the Italian shook his head. "Let's go Chrome."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said as she followed the older mist. Yamamoto glanced back at Hibari and raised a friendly hand in farewell.

"Give us an update tomorrow Hibari!" he said with a cheerful grin before leaving, Gokudera and Ryohei following behind him.

Hibair 'hmphed' as he dialed a number and raised the phone to his ear.

"Kusakabe, I need you to do a nationwide scan on all of our contacts." He said as he turned and looked at the wide expanse of Namimori Middle School. But this wasn't _his_ Namimori at all. "I want you to find a man named Byakuran Gesso."

Lips pursed, as the cloud guardian added in a final statement, "Find him at whatever cost."

* * *

Meanwhile, in some dark and dingy underground prison at a desert-like construction site…

A man with dirty, ragged clothes was leaning against the wall.

His skin was so bloodied and bruised, you couldn't tell if his natural skin color was white…

…or red.

The clothes he wore were in tatters as well. If you looked deep into the grime, dirt, mud, and blood, you'd see that they used to be white. They were torn on edges like someone had cut them with scissors or used a whip to cut through the fabric and the victim's skin. It was more likely the latter.

The person himself was in a bad condition. His right wrist, bleeding and marked, handcuffed to a nearby pipe was the only thing restraining him because it was clear that he couldn't fight his way out anymore. His feet were swollen, slightly violet, and his face was no better, barely recognizable under the cuts, bruises, swelling, and burns.

Even his hair, which probably used to be soft and spiky with life was muddied brown and dried because blood had somehow gotten tangled in there and clotted.

However, despite the horrible condition this person was in, somehow… this strange victim was still able to move.

It was only a slight twitch of his head, as though he felt someone call out to him. A smile lit up on the feature of this person's face as he looked up, opening his eyes as much as he could, showing violet eyes hazed with pain but still so _so_ clear…

"They're here." He said in an excited tone as he reached up to scratch the left side of his face: A strange mark under his bruised left eye. "They have come, people from the other world!" He laughed a high laugh, maniacal and hoarse, as he shivered because of his barely clothed torso.

"They seek someone~! Oh yes they seek someone!" And violet eyes shone wildly as the stranger stretched his bruised, cracked, and bleeding lips into a smile. "Yes, _yes_, they seek me… Me! The most powerful of the trinisette!" He laughed in mirth.

"…_I _am Byakuran Gesso!" He laughed with glee, his voice coldly bouncing off the walls into a distant echo. "And finally, they will set me _free_!"

* * *

**Notes: ***Six pairs of eyes because it's weird to say five pairs of eyes and one eye.

So yes, it's Byakuran! Oh my I wonder what happened to him! Where's Uni? What's Reborn doing? So many questions! Of course they will all be answered in the following chapters.

Oh and yes, this has no pairings by the way, but everyone can go happily assume the pair they want. No one will have time to go lovey-dovey in here anyway.

Okay so, to my surprise I was able to update this pretty quickly. The next chapter might come out this weekend or sometime next week- because I have make-up classes to attend to and NSTP, so it's still a bit uncertain. Thank you everyone for supporting this story and for even reading this. Your reviews bring me joy and I would like to extend my gratitude to you.

I'm sorry, if there are any grammatical errors then I apologize! Please read and review!


	4. Anyone but Her

**Read: **Any Italian translation below had been google translated and may not be 100% accurate. There may be a few reveals of what really happened so please do not be too overwhelmed by them. Oh yes, and the 'sky trapped by darkness' chapter 3, I'm sure everyone knows that the last chapter referred to Byakuran- but wait, it might've referred to someone else as well… Oh well, we'll see!

**Setting: **The first part is set in an old grand abandoned building somewhere around the area of Namimori. It's about to be renovated so that a new mall can be built there. The second part was a small apartment in Italy, who's in Italy? You may ask, well read to find out!

**Warning: **Failed attempt at humor below, please do not kill me! Also, we found out what happened with Byakuran in the last chapter. Some of the question I posed on the _Notes_ yesterday will be answered here.

This anime is not owned by me, happy readings!

* * *

_**Cuore Oscuro**_

_Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires.  
–_**William Shakespeare, Macbeth **

* * *

**IV.** _Anyone but Her_

Gokudera walked through the halls of the abandoned building, he and his sister were hiding out in. Lambo and Yamamoto were outside waiting for him so that he could break the news to his sister about staying in Namimori. Lambo had started whining when Ryohei was taking him home, so Yamamoto decided to take the Bovino with him instead.

While the Italian was wandering about the old building, he suddenly heard a desperate sobbing noise from one of the rooms. A desperate voice mixed with hiccups and barely held sobs…

"…Please, _please _we need your help. A-Answer me! I-I think _he's _found us and H-Hayato doesn't want to l-leave… I can't leave h-him and I don't know what t-to do…" The voice definitely belonged to his sister. Gokudera's eyes widened as he flattened himself against the walls. His heart was beating loud and he felt pain stab through it at the way his sister was begging.

His _sister_, the strongest person he knew, aside from his boss, was actually _crying_.

"I-I don't want to go back t-there. You k-know what he's like…" Gokudera suddenly heard a soft 'thump' and he peeked hurriedly in worry. Bianchi was on her knees, sobbing onto a phone. "P-Please help us…! R-Reborn…!"

Silence.

Gokudera's fists clenched, green eyes wider than before when his sister sobbed even louder. He knew from the tone of her voice that Reborn wasn't answering, and he hasn't probably answered the poison scorpion's calls even once. The thought sent shivers down the storm's spine and he also felt anger boiled in his gut.

What was the hitman _doing_?

Wasn't Bianchi his lover? And wasn't Tsuna his student?

How had he let something like this happen?

How could he let Tsuna drive Bianchi out of Italy? Their own _home_!

The Reborn he knew would never let Tsuna do all those things Bianchi said he did. The Reborn he knew would tell Tsuna to treasure ally families, especially Bianchi…

And yet… and yet…

Things had turned out like _this_.

What had happened in this world that made his kind, loving jyuudaime this way?

"Aneki." Before Gokudera knew it, he had already entered the room where his sister was in. He ignored the shocked expression on her face as she hastily wiped away the tears on her pretty face.

"H-Hayato… How long have you been there?" Bianchi said with a forced smile as she hid the phone on the pocket of her jeans. "So, are you ready yet? We have to leave before-"

"Aneki." Gokudera said again, but more firmly this time. "I already told you, I'm not leaving Namimori until I see jyuudaime."

Bianchi's green eyes hardened and her thin arms began to shake as she looked at her brother. "Hayato, I've already told you. Meeting with that _m-monster_ won't do any good. He's ruthless and-"

"Stop it." Gokudera said in a soft tone that seemed more frightening than shouting. His eyes seemed to say that Bianchi should choose her next words carefully. The poison scorpion gulped as she listened to what her brother had to say.

"I've found us a place to stay." Gokudera continued, not bothering to say anything about her earlier statements. "A-A _friend_…" Gokudera winced at the fact he called the baseball idiot a friend of his. "…of mine, offered us a place to stay. I've known him for awhile and he's very _strong_. He can protect you from those guys who're after us."

"Hayato…" Bianchi said, her eyes wide as she gasped. "A friend? Someone strong who can protect _me_? What about you? And why go through all this trouble? We can avoid those men if we leave Namimori tonight and-"

"I'm tired of running, aneki." Gokudera said with a sigh, eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks, making his eyes look half-lidded and sad. "I want to stay in Namimori a-and I want to talk to jyuudaime..."

"Hayato!" Bianchi raised her voice as she rushed to the other's side, holding onto his arms tightly, making the storm guardian stumble back in surprise. "I don't know what's wrong with you, or why you're talking like this… but…" Bianchi shook her head. "Tsunayoshi Vongola is the most ruthless person out there!" She said in a desperate tone. "He killed several men when he was seven! Seven! Almost Lambo's age! He became the Vongola Don at ten years old and there are rumors going around that he killed his own grandfather! Remember what he did to _me_ Hayato! What he did to _you_, to our _family_!"

Gokudera's eyes widened at what Bianchi said and he felt his body freeze and his heart seemed to have stopped. "H-He k-killed… w-what? A-And kyuudaime, as well?"

"Hayato what's wrong with you?" Bianchi shook her little brother who was in a shocked trance. "You know all of this, which is why we ran away! You hate him and wanted to take revenge on him! But you knew we were too weak to do anything!"

When Gokudera didn't respond, Bianchi started shouting his name again in worry. "Hayato? Hayato are you alright?"

"Maa... maa… I think that's enough." A voice suddenly came from the doorway. Bianchi looked up, her stance in defense as she took out her whip, stretching it threateningly at the newcomer. She raised an eyebrow when she saw that it was guy about the same age as Hayato. He had black hair, a tough build for someone his age, tall, and had a dark complexion. He was smiling at her like they were friends who met after a long separation.

"Hey there Bianchi! Ahaha, I see you still look the same!" Yamamoto Takeshi stated as he entered the room. Bianchi snarled at him but her green eyes reflected confusion. This person knew _her_? Was it one of the men he had swindled before? Confused and wary, the poison scorpion was about to hit him with her whip, when she suddenly saw Lambo on Yamamoto's shoulder. She faltered. Her mouth opening in shock. "L-Lambo?"

"Neh, Bakadera! Lambo-san is hungry!" The young Bovino stated, ignoring Bianchi as he swung his fist while sitting on Yamamoto's broad shoulders. The rain guardian laughed at his antics. The sudden noise, snapped Gokudera out of his horrified trance.

The bomber growled at the lightning guardian and at Yamamoto. He seemed to be back to normal but he was still a little bit pale. "I thought I told you to wait outside."

Yamamoto shrugged with a smile. "You were taking too long."

"Neh, neh! Let's go and eat sushi already Bakadera!" Lambo shouted and Gokudera popped a vein.

"Shut up, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted and Yamamoto laughed as he calmed the two down. Lambo was pulling faces at the Italian. Bianchi stood on her spot, looking out of place with her whip and stance. She was watching the exchange among the three with wide eyes.

"Hayato…" She finally said as Gokudera turned to her. "Is that him? The friend you're talking about?"

Gokudera grunted while Yamamoto gave off another laugh as he raised a greeting hand. "Yoh! So Gokudera actually called me a friend? Haha! Miracles do happen! How do you say 'hello' in Italian again? _Arrivederci_!"

"You idiot! That means, goodbye!" Gokudera hissed at the rain.

"Haha! Oh then it's: _Ho visto la tua mucca nel mio bagno_, then!" Yamamoto grinned. Gokudera's jaw dropped and Lambo laughed obnoxiously.

"How the hell were you able to say: _I saw your cow in my bathroom_, and still be unable to say 'hello'?" Gokudera screeched making Yamamoto laugh harder.

"Probably just lucky I guess."

"Lucky my ass! You're probably messing with me-"

However, Gokudera was cut off when Bianchi suddenly started laughing. Gokudera turned to her in surprise. "A-Aneki?" The sound of Bianchi's laugh was a little desperate but it was still a relief to hear it.

Bianchi's laughter slowly died down as she looked at her little brother. Her teary green eyes searching his face. "Hayato, I know you're smart and I can see that you're determined to stay here, but…" The pink-haired woman chewed on her lower lip. "For you to involve an innocent civilian… Are you sure? Tsunayoshi Vongola will have him killed if he gets in the way."

Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched at the word 'killed'.

"Jyuudaime won't kill the baseball idiot." Gokudera said with certainty before he added in exasperation, "Besides, this guy is already more involved than you think."

Bianchi turned her curious green eyes at the baseball idol who shrugged. "More or less." He stated with a wink.

Bianchi then turned to her brother and seeing the stubborn look on his face, she thought things through. She very well knew that she could never _ever _leave her brother behind. They were family, they had to stick together, especially now since Hayato looked like he was making very _unwise_ decisions which was both a shock but not. Her brother was hot-headed and he charges into situations without thinking things through because of that…

But…

Bianchi stared at her brother who was having a one-sided bicker with the dark-haired teen and Lambo.

"_I'll protect this kid."_ She remembered the sad but certain Hayato on the day they found Lambo. His beautiful green eyes were dull with years of pain under Vongola Tsunayoshi but Bianchi could see a bit of light returning to them at the prospect of protecting someone. The little cow child was sniffling, his face bruised as he hugged Gokudera's leg. _"I'll protect this kid and kill that bastard."_

Bianchi nibbled on her lower lip as she nervously twisted the whip in her hands.

She couldn't, _wouldn't_ let Hayato and Lambo face Tsunayoshi Vongola alone, not after all that he's done and all that had happened.

What sort of older sister would she be if she did?

"Aneki?"

Bianchi looked up and half-smiled, but her green eyes showed uncertainty and fear. All she could do now was trust that her little brother had a plan. "F-Fine." The words were harder to get out of than she'd thought. "It's your call now, Hayato."

Green eyes, brighter than she'd remembered, not yet dulled by pain and suffering-or maybe they had been blank before but was saved before they could become the dull green eyes she remembered- shined brightly at his sister. And for the first time in a while…

Bianchi saw her brother smile.

* * *

"_P-Please help us…! R-Reborn…!" _A sobbing voice could be heard coming from an old receiver. A certain man sitting in an old and dingy couch frowned at the message as he tilted his fedora down.

A resounding beep echoed throughout the dark room as the message ended. No doubt, Bianchi was crying her eyes out again because he didn't answer. The hitman's hands shook as he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

What should he do?

_Beep!_

The tall man looked up as his receiver received another message.

"-still in critical condition! It's been 5 months Reborn! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? You're her uncle for Pete's sake! Get your ass over here and-!" But before the person could finish his sentence, Reborn had already pulled the plug out.

Normally emotionless onyx eyes, shone in frustration and desperation as his grip on the wire tightened.

"_Reborn-ojii-sama!"_

Reborn bit his lower lip as his body began to shake. He grabbed the front of his face as though wanting to tear off his own skin using his nails.

"_Do you want me to break the curse?"_

Anger, resentment, and unimaginable hate churned his guts as he recalled blank brown eyes staring at him in superiority. A growl resounded from his lips which were already bleeding.

"_I don't care about what you have to say, he's Timoteo's grandson, he can be trusted."_

_Blue eyes in the back of his mind stared at him in worry and hidden sadness._

"_You can't trust him right now. He's not who he's supposed to be."_

The memories were overwhelming. Reborn's knees buckled as he remembered the pain that enveloped him the process of removing the curse. If he didn't know better, he'd think that _bastard_ made it as painful as he could.

He probably did.

"_It's done."_ _That bastard had said in a cold tone. Blood red eyes were staring at him curiously as he stood up in his new body, his old _form_. "And the price has been paid."_

_Gratitude had immediately turned to horror when onyx eyes spotted a certain figure lying on the ground by that _bastard's_ feet. He hadn't notice throughout the whole process that a girl had been brought. She looked like she was barely eleven, wearing a white blouse and orange skirt. The long tied back dark hair had been an indication of Reborn's worst fear._

"_UNI!" His voice came out more horrible than he imagined. It was riddled with pain, growing fear, and disbelief._

A fist slammed into the floor as Reborn's breathing came out in harsh pants. His arms trembled, remembering the warm weight of the girl he had taken care of, in her mother's stead.

"_D-Don't- don't…"_

_A small hand reached up to caress Reborn's pale face. Blue eyes were sad and were rapidly losing their light as Uni's pale lips uttered her final words for a long while._

"_D-Don't h-hate…" _She had murmured as her eyes closed. "_S-So sad… i-in pain…"_

_Reborn trembled, his adult form, hugging the small girl closer. Had Uni always been so frail and small? "N-No, you're not going to be in pain much longer Uni. I-I'll take you to the h-hospital. T-They'll- They'll do something…" His voice was soft, urgent, trying to be reassuring._

_He got one last glimpse of the endless dark blue eyes before they closed in finality._

"_N-Not me…" She had said before a ragged breathe left her body… Her eyes opened no more._

Those were her last words on that day. Reborn remembered shouting in frustration and in pain. He remembered lashing out on the men who had been there to witness everything. But the person he had been wanting to _kill_ hadn't even flinched as he looked down at the bodies Reborn had knocked down.

"_You can't kill me."_

_A sharp pain went through the ex-arcobaleno as he collapsed onto the floor while the brunet had taken his exit._

"_For the greatest hitman in the world, you sure are pathetic… Reborn."_

_The tall figure laid on the floor, staring blankly at Uni's unconscious and dying form not far._

"_D-Damn you, T-Tsuna."_

_Then he had blacked out._

He had woken up a few days later, much to his disappointment. He had hoped that he had died with Uni during the commotion, but I guess hell just didn't want him yet. He remembered Colonello and Lal were there. They were asking him about how he got his form back, but when he had told them the price, they had kept quiet.

"_And Uni? Where is she?" Reborn had asked in a blank tone. The two exchanged looks as they shook their heads. Reborn felt something cold stab his heart._

"_She's still alive, kora…" Colonello had said slowly allowing Reborn a minute of relief, but it was Lal who finished his sentence and confirmed the sun arcobaleno's dread with words that sent Reborn's world spiraling down._

"…_but she's brain dead, Reborn. The doctors said she'll never wake up again."_

No… Not Uni…

Please…

Anyone _but _Uni…

And that's when the adult Reborn knew no more.

* * *

**Notes: **So? Like it so far? Yes, Uni has been brain-dead for a while now and Reborn has locked himself in depression because of that. I have thought of something great for the next chapter, actually I never thought of making Tsuna have new guardians but thanks to the following reviewers: **Fiana Ocrisielt, iKitsuneNeko** for reviewing and asking if Tsuna had his own guardians. I actually thought of something pretty good for that! I hope it surprises everyone - like it did me!

So some of the questions have been answered but there are still other things that remain a mystery. To find out the answers to the other questions, you mus stay tuned!

Sorry again for the late update this week. Hopefully I'll be able to update some time next week if I'm not busy.

If you have time, please review!


	5. Guardians of Darkness

**Read: **And here is the chapter which will finally reveal the identities of dark Tsuna's guardians. We also get to see a sneak peek of the cloud and sun's feelings about the whole ordeal

**Title: **The title is related to the big reveal of Tsuna's guardians!

**Warning: **There will be mixed signals in this fic. If anyone guesses Tsuna's real intentions from the _very _vague clues in here, I shall give them a cookie!

This anime is not owned by me, happy readings!

* * *

_**Cuore Oscuro**_

_Darkness_ _is_ _forever in the presence of light.  
_**Authoress**

* * *

**V. **_Guardians of Darkness_

"Call them here."

Tsunayoshi Vongola sat on a grand throne in the middle of the dark hallways of what once used to be the bright Vongola castle. Like how darkness had taken over the only heir of the rightful vigilantes, it has also tainted the castle, their base of operations like a disease.

"Your guardians?" Lanchia asked in a gruff tone, eyes looking at the floor blankly. Tsunayoshi looked at him, dark brown eyes, almost red in the darkness, looking down at his puppet in a leer.

"Who else would I like you to call?" A hint of something dangerous in his words. "I have no family, and certainly no need to tell my 'friends'. They will take advantage of the fact that I will not here."

The scarred man bent his head, in respect or apology, it was hard to tell with those blank dark and grey eyes. He stood up and turned to leave the dark hallways. The young _decimo _leaned his face against his hands, watching as the door closed behind Lanchia.

"My guardians…" The brunet said in a soft tone, it _almost _sounded thoughtful, and maybe _sad_? However an uncaring expression descended upon those features as Tsuna's reddish brown eyes flickered in slight anger. "More like servants…" His voice echoed harshly against the cold walls of the room.

And if anyone had been there to hear the reverberating tone and see the small figure on the throne, they might have thought that Tsuna looked incredibly lonely in the darkness of his own creation.

* * *

Night had fallen in Namimori, quiet and strangely chilly despite that fact that it was nearly summer. Sasagawa Ryohei sat on the couch of their living room, his hands clasped together, an uncharacteristic thoughtful look on his face as he stared blankly at the wall.

He had been greeted earlier by an oblivious and cheerful version of his sister in this world. Sasagawa Kyoko of this world was a lot like his sister from the other world, only more naïve, less brave, and less aware.

It had bothered the sun guardian to see such an innocent Kyoko, it made him almost rethink about their decision of looking for Byakuran and getting mixed up in the mafia again. The Kyoko of this world could not take care of herself like the Kyoko of his world. This Kyoko was unknowing, living a happy and normal middle school life where no Sawada Tsunayoshi ever existed…

She wasn't the sister than grew along with him and his friends.

She could be targeted and get really hurt.

And it was his job as the big brother to protect her, wasn't it?

But still…

Kyoko wasn't his only sibling now.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the small middle schooler who packed a mean punch despite his small fists and narrow shoulders. The boy who cried for his enemies, who smiled for his friends, and who tried to be brave for his family…

The 14-year-old who always looked like he was carrying the whole world in his shoulders…

His friend.

His family.

His boss.

His brother.

He couldn't abandon his brother, much like he could never abandon his sister. He had a duty, not only as a sun guardian, but as a brother, to protect the brunet.

But what if the danger was the person you were trying to protect?

From what he understood from Octopus head, Sawada wasn't the same person. He was evil, a demon… someone who could very much possibly hurt his sister.

Gokudera told him to be prepared for what they were going to encounter.

Ryohei's fists shook as he resisted the animalistic urge to punch the table. It wouldn't be good if he halved the living room table, his mother would ground him and that wouldn't be the best situation to be in at the moment.

"Onii-chan?" A sweet voice called him out of his reverie and he looked up just in time to see his sister enter, smiling at him sweetly. "Here you are, I thought you'd gone out for roadwork again." She laughed lightly. Ryohei let her soothing tone calm him.

"Nah, didn't felt like _extremely_ doing it." Ryohei answered quietly and orange eyes widened when they noticed the strange actions of her brother.

"Onii-chan? Is there something wrong? You don't seem like yourself." Kyoko asked as she entered the living room and sat beside her strangely quiet brother. Her eyes were peeking up at him in worry, and for a moment Ryohei saw an identical look in brown ones from his memories. "Do you have a fever?"

Ryohei grinned widely, trying to push away the uneasiness from his face as he placed an arm around his fragile little sister. Someone he had promised to always _always _protect. "Ha! No EXTREME fever can get to Sasagawa Ryohei!" He covered his anxiety with shouts, because at the moment, that was all he could do to keep his shaking in control.

His sister was so small and so fragile.

He had to protect her.

But he had to protect _him_ too.

He was scared. Scared because if the time came where he was to choose between Sawada and Kyoko, he had a feeling he'd choose Kyoko even if it meant he had to hurt Sawada with his own hands.

But he didn't want to hurt Sawada.

He wanted to protect the small boss he had long considered as a friend, a family…

…A brother.

And as Ryohei fell quiet once more with these thoughts, a hand on his arm suddenly alerted him back to the fact that Kyoko was still there.

She was humming, a little thing she did when she felt Ryohei was nervous or scared. Immediately, the boxer relaxed, listening to the soft tone of his sister as she leaned against him.

"You'll be fine…" Words she had told him over and over again, words he knew by heart because she had uttered them every time he had a boxing match. "Onii-chan is very strong after all."

And Ryohei couldn't help but think that those words were just right for the situation at hand. That they were what he had really needed and he was thankful that his sister had sensed enough to think of saying them.

"Yeah, you're _extremely_ right." He said softly and resolve came back to gray eyes.

She was right.

He'll protect them both. He'll protect Sawada and his sister because he was strong.

He'll be fine.

He'll be fine because he had his family behind him.

He'll be fine because they were strong too.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya did not know how to take the sudden onslaught of information.

He had been fighting, yes he clearly remembered fighting with those strange immortal creatures, he remembered how painful his body was as he forced it to move, he remembered thinking that after this whole ordeal he was going to get himself checked up in the hospital for at least two weeks before he was gonna let himself out. He remembered thinking that he was going to win, that these creatures with dark flames were going down from their high stool and that he would get stronger. He remembered thinking that after the whole fight he was going to challenge a certain bronco and win.

The he remembered being stabbed.

He remembered the pain.

He remembered falling.

He remembered seeing horror-filled brown eyes.

And then nothing.

Then he wakes up completely fine in the disciplinary office.

He should've known. Death wouldn't easily take care of him. He wouldn't let himself die just like that, someone up there must've agreed with him and placed him there.

He knew he should be thankful, being given a second chance t life or something like that. But the skylark was stubborn, he did not like owing _anything _to _anyone_. And rather than being thankful, he was bitter.

Why?

Why was he taken away from the fight? Why was the _herbivore_ left to take the matter, the burden of fighting for them once more?

And why had he been taken into a world where Sawada Tsunayoshi was known as a monster?

Hibari didn't have the answer to anything. He _couldn't _do anything. And that just served to fuel his frustration even more.

Picking up his cell phone, Hibari began to call Kusakabe again.

True, he couldn't do anything right now, not without getting proper information first, anyway. So he was going to dedicate most of his time extending his sources, calling up information from all over the world.

If that's the only thing he could do, provide information for the herbivores so that he could go back to the fight with Vendice, then he would do it. He will participate just this once. He'll look for that marshmallow bastard and beat the answer out of him.

And then, when they were back to the Namimori, he'll bite those Vendice bastards to death.

Because at the moment, that's all he could really do.

* * *

The door swung open, alerting the young Vongola boss to the new visitors.

Tsunayoshi placed his hands together, his lips in a firm line of distaste. They sure took their time to get here. When the door fully opened, six people in dark cloaks entered and kneeled before the young Don. He surveyed them at the tips of his clasped hands, a curious and blank look in those blood brown eyes.

"You came." The tone was cold and the six people flinched. "You took your time."

No one answered.

Usually the silence would make the Vongola tilt his head in approval, but this time the dark sky barely kept back the frown that wanted to settle on his face.

"Won't you explain yourselves?" He urged in an emotionless tone and the one at the front stumbled as he got up hastily. Silver hair could be seen from underneath the hood, and Tsuna knew who it was before he even talked.

"W-We just got back." The man tried to keep his words short and clipped. There was barely held back fear in his voice and Tsuna should've relished in that, should've relished the words, the _fear… _but instead he felt something akin to annoyance.

They were cowards.

He didn't want cowards for guardians. He should deal with them for being cowards.

But he didn't.

"Is that so?" Tsuna said and pulls back the bloodlust in his eyes, settling for blank eyes once more. He notices his second-in-command, the one who stood up, relax. The brunet leaned back against his chair and looks at the frightened beings before him. "I'm going away."

He notes that release of tension, the relief on the tense shoulders of each of his guardians except one. He bites back the heaviness in his heart, he presumes he is merely tired from last night's excursion and immersion of blood.

He does not feel hurt.

He _cannot _feel hurt.

"I want you to look after the castle. Do not carelessly give away this information. No one is to know of my departure, or _else_." And he says it with as little anger as he can, not being one to express himself so openly.

But the message got across. Five of the six people froze before nodding at him.

"Good, you are dismissed." Tsunayoshi says and when they started to stand up, Tsuna added, "Except you, my cloud guardian."

One of the cloak figures, the tallest one, paused and he lets the others pass by him. The last one to pass him was the one who stood up moments ago, the Vongola's second-in-command.

"I-" He looked like he wanted to say something to the Vongola's cloud guardian but he pursed his lips instead and leaves.

The door closed slowly, and Tsuna was left alone with the cloud.

A small smile, his lips barely lifting at the effort, appeared on Tsuna's blank face. He snapped his fingers and the hood of his cloud guardian fell down to reveal a familiar scarred and blank face.

"Come here, Xanxus."

* * *

**Notes: **Finally, _finally_, our exams finished yesterday! HURRAH! And now to shift my attention to our research paper (2 of them). *Clears throat* I would like to formally apologize for the three week absence, hopefully everything's back to normal and you can expect the next update next week.

This chapter was dedicated to the sun and cloud's point of view as you saw. As always, questions are welcome. Especially the last part, I'm sure many of you question that.

So yes, thank you for the continued support! Until next time!


	6. Broken

**Read:** It has been awhile. I've been busy over a new fandom and I'm sorry if it has taken its toll on my update for this fic and also for 'Chained Away'. This chapter hopefully will make it up to you and I hope you enjoy this to the utmost degree. Fear not, I shall be updating as soon as I can so please bear with patience.

The first part will be Lambo's thoughts on the whole thing. I'm having trouble with Mukuro and Chrome's take but I'll get to that soon. Gokudera and Yamamoto will be last among the guardians since they are Tsuna's closest friends.

There's also a small scene with Colonello and Lal, and at the end, our dear Xanxus and Tsuna.

To those who asked why Xanxus is a _cloud guardian_ if he had _sky flames_: Technically from what I remember, Xanxus actually has two flames which are storm and sky. And since he is a multiple flame user, I have thought that maybe he could be like Gokudera who has more than one type of flame. Although his strongest affinity is the sky flame, recent events in the past has changed him and made him a possible bearer of the 'aloof' type of flame: the _cloud flame_. (This concept shall be explained in detail in the future so please bear with me)

**Title: **The title 'broken' will delve in more at the psychological meaning rather than the physical. A broken mind, broken soul, or a shattered heart more likely. A dead spirit, a broken puppet that wished to make a mark in this world that had shunned and forgotten him.

**Warning: **Warning for hints of a dark and tragic past! Also for dark mumblings, plans, and promises!

This anime is not owned by me, happy readings!

* * *

_**Cuore Oscuro  
**__But sometimes it's the sunshine that frightens us more than the big black shadows.  
_**Megan Hart, **_**Broken**_

* * *

**VI. **_Broken_

Lambo was a child.

The way he acted, his short stature, his youthful face, his age… He _physically_ defined childhood itself.

He was just a _child_ and yet, he was in the mafia. But Lambo was never bothered about that before.

Being a son of a mafia boss made growing up with grenades sticking out of his hair and guns shooting at him constantly seem _normal. _It was the life he was used to, the life he was born to.

And Lambo, no matter how much _Dame-Tsuna_ worried about it before, was fine with that.

He was a child and yet he _understood_.

He understood that he was playing a dangerous game for every average five-year-olds.

He understood that someday he might just die from his own recklessness and from the toys in his hair.

He understood that one day, a cold silver bullet might come ricocheting off a wall and seriously hurt him _unlike_ Reborn's colorful bullets.

He understood that crying out for a _mama_ that he didn't have, wouldn't do him any good.

He understood that he couldn't keep pretending that _Dame-Tsuna_ and everyone else's worry was a joke.

He understood that _one day_, he too needed to grow up.

"Ba-ka-de-ra!" Lambo drawled out his voice in an annoying way that made the storm guardian twitch. "Lambo-san needs food! Where is maman? Dame-Tsuna!"

Their flinch did not escape green eyes. And Lambo pouted when none of the two guardians heeded his words, Bianchi was trying to suppress a look that made the cow child shiver. Regaining himself, and slightly annoyed, Lambo huffed and crawled up Yamamoto's hair, hugging the side of the rain guardian's head.

Inhaling loudly, Lambo readied his lungs for an outburst that could very well deafen the poor baseball idol. "DAAAA-MEEEEHH TSUUUUU-NAAAA!"

Yamamoto let out a wince as he grabbed the lightning guardian away from him. Gokudera scowled as he turned to Lambo while Bianchi froze as she looked at Lambo with wide green eyes, an emotion that cannot be deciphered, whirling behind them.

"Oi, stupid cow! I know you miss jyuu-" Gokudera bit his lips but he inhaled and continued. "-_jyuudaime_ but you still shouldn't go shouting his name out like that! What would you do if we suddenly get ambushed and-!"

"Maa, maa… Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he casually deposited the wailing guardian into the other's arms. He nursed his hurting ear as he continued to smile. "I'm sure Lambo didn't mean to be so loud. He was probably just trying to catch out attention or something. Haha… Ouch…" Yamamoto muttered as his ear tingled, his hearing slightly muffled from Lambo's loud cry. "The kid's got strong lungs."

"Che." Gokudera said as he stared at Lambo's green eyes. Lambo had stopped screaming as he watched the two interact, head tilting to the side in an innocent expression.

"Neh, neh… Bakadera where's Dame-Tsuna? Why is bakadera and bakamoto not looking for Dame-Tsuna?" Lambo asked. Gokudera choked and Yamamoto laughed uncertainly.

"Bakamoto?" The rain guardian repeated sheepishly.

"Stupid cow, I told you to stop calling me bakadera already!" Gokudera said with a frown, but there was no real heat behind his words. Rather, he looked tired and even worn out as he stared at the little child in his hands. "We're not looking for jyuudaime because, well because it's really complicated right now. You wouldn't understand."

But Lambo did understand.

"NOO! That's stupid! Bakadera should tell Lambo why!" The lightning guardian cried out.

He just pretended not to.

"Shut _up_, stupid cow." Gokudera said but there was only pain in his voice as he hugged the annoying kid tightly. Lambo fell quiet when he felt the storm shiver lightly. "Just shut _up_. You _can't_ understand. You're not supposed to _understand_."

Tsuna was evil, Tsuna wasn't their friend, Tsuna hurt the scary poison lady, and Bakadera, and also Lambo.

That was what everyone said.

Lambo understood…

…but he didn't _believe_ what everyone said.

"Lambo-san wants Dame-Tsuna…" Lambo said quietly and Gokudera flinched when the cow child buried his face into the older guardian's shirt. "It's bakadera that doesn't understand. Lambo-san wants Dame-Tsuna, where is he?"

"You idiot." Gokudera said as his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. Yamamoto looked away frowning, pretending he didn't hear what Lambo said and Bianchi tried to reach out to her brother but changed her mind at the last second, looking away as well. "I _do _understand. I understand _so much_ that it _hurts_."

Bakadera and the others may think that Lambo didn't understand. But the truth was, _they_ were the ones who didn't understand.

Lambo may be small and helpless and young but he understood what the others failed to see.

The Dame-Tsuna of this world may be evil, selfish, heartless, and cold like Bianchi said… but even Lambo knew from what he heard, that all of that was a façade…

…and that all the evil Dame-Tsuna really wanted, was for someone to _help_ him.

* * *

"Are you thinking about Ken and Chikusa, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro asked the teen girl who was quietly sitting by the window of their old home. The younger counterpart gave a start but relaxed when Mukuro placed a hand on her hair.

"I'm just wondering where they are…" Chrome said her visible eye looking outside again. It had begun to rain, creating a dreary atmosphere outside.

"We are the same." Mukuro said as he stopped his actions and joined Chrome by the window.

"Where are they, I wonder? What do you think Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked quietly.

"I have this nasty feeling, that they may be in Italy my dear Chrome." Mukuro said honestly. "We do not know if the Mukuro of this world was able to bring them with him to Japan. We know only so little about the lives we lead here." Heterochromatic eyes turned to the girl before him. "But thankfully, it seems like I was able to save you a second time."

Chrome blushed but nodded gratefully. "Y-Yes, thank you Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro nodded in acknowledgement before he stood up, "Saa… we can't waste our time sitting here and wondering about Ken and Chikusa. Why don't we go around and ask about the reputation of the Kokuyo gang?" And as he said this, mist began to surround Mukuro's body. A moment later the mist dispersed to reveal a police officer in Mukuro's place. "We will get better answers if we pretend to be comrades of the law, do you not think?"

Chrome nodded enthusiastically as she also surrounded her body in mist and put on an illusionary mask of a police woman.

"Kufufu, we cannot let the mafia have all the fun. Let us go, my dear Chrome." The pineapple-haired guardian said as he started to walk ahead.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama."

* * *

"How is she?" Doctors gave the two children in front of a hospital room a worried look when they saw the serious expressions on their faces. By God, they couldn't be more than five! But there they were, arms crossed talking like adults who had grave things to discuss.

"Still the same, kora." The child wearing a green military-like outfit said with a frown, blue eyes looking downcast.

"And Reborn?" The child with a strange red tattoo on her face asked and the one with blue eyes shook his head.

"He hasn't called us back yet, Lal, kora." He stated, and the one named Lal gritted her teeth as she punched the wall, causing several nurses to jump.

"What the hell is he thinking? Don't tell me he's just given up on her like that!" Lal growled lowly and Colonello looked at the fist that created a small crater on the cemented walls.

"He blames himself, you know that, kora." Colonello said with a sigh. "He's probably holed up in some apartment, trying to drown himself in his regret. He can't see here, not the way he is right now, kora."

"But still! He should be doing something!" Lal shouted as she retracted her fist. "He should be planning a _coup d'etat_ on Sawada! Or-or helping the poison scorpion and her brother! Anything! He shouldn't be hiding like a coward! He shouldn't be like this!"

"Sawada's too powerful. We can't get enough forces to annihilate him. He, alone, was able to take down an army and add to the fact that he has the most powerful mafia families as his allies, kora…" Colonello stated.

"A lot of people hate him!"

"But there are a lot more people who are scared of him." Colonello countered and Lal scowled at the floor.

"But we have to do something." Lala said and Colonello raised a hand to place on her shoulder.

"I know, Lal. We just can't rush into things, kora." The rain arcobaleno said with a smile and the failed arcobaleno blushed as she shrugged off the hand on her shoulder.

"Since when did the student become the teacher?" She grumbled and Colonello laughed at that statement as he took Lal's hand and led her to Uni's room.

* * *

Tsuna casually lounged on his chair, eyes boredly watching his _cloud guardian _approach with a blank expression on his face. The burnet tilted his head. "Raise your face, I can't see it very well because of the dim lighting."

Obediently, the Vongola cloud looked up, his face carefully blank and eyes looking at Tsuna dead on.

The brunet shivered as a badly scarred face met his sights and he fought off the rush of memories that threatened to engulf him. His bangs covered his eyes and he raised a hand to signify to the cloud that he could raise his hood once more.

Xanxus did so without a second's hesitation and he waited for Tsuna to calm down as the brunet covered his eyes and panted shallowly.

"Those scars still aren't healing?" Tsuna inquired quietly.

"No. They will never heal." Xanxus said in a gruff tone and Tsuna's hands clenched as he pursed his lips.

"Have you tried _everything_?" And the tone from the brunet was almost desperate.

"The past can never be erased, _brat_." Xanxus said in the same gruff tone. A scowl made its way to Tsuna's face as brown eyes flashed to red.

"I _can _erase the past. I _will_." He growled but Xanxus was merely looking down, a dead look in his eyes.

"How? By hunting down the Bovino and the Gokuderas like rats? By torturing people and making them hate you?" Xanxus said in a quiet tone, voice blank like Lanchia's and broken in a way Lanchia could never be. "Are you trying to make them feel what you feel? Even you can't be that evil, _brat_."

Tsuna's fists clenched even harder as his body shook and he stood up, uncharacteristically shouting, "NO ONE KNOWS HOW I FEEL! WHY CAN'T I LET OTHER PEOPLE EXPERIENCE WHAT I EXPERIENCED? E-Even- if it's just a small part of what I feel- I- I-" The brunet sank unto the floor clutching at his heart.

"I'm broken. You're broken, we can't go back to how things used to be, _trash_." Xanxus said, his head still bowed and expression blank. "Hurting other people won't make the pain go away."

"I-I'm not broken…" Tsuna said in a small voice. "I'm not. I'm not broken like _you_, I'm still me… I'm still here, still _here_. There's no pain, I didn't feel pain, I _can't_ feel pain. No more pain, no _more_…"

"We're nothing but shells of our former selves." Xanxus continued heartlessly. "You've already killed the assailants, why do you still do this, _trash_?"

"The world should suffer. It should suffer, the way it made _me_ suffer. The way it made _us _suffer." Tsuna said listlessly as he curled upon himself. "Everyone will _suffer_. And this time, _we'll _be the ones laughing, _we'll_ be the ones they will cower upon sight."

Xanxus watched the boy on the floor, muttering endless promises to himself. Tsuna's scars were deeper than the physical ones Xanxus displayed. The pain they experienced had broken Xanxus a long time ago and he had long succumbed into a pathetic shell of his former self. But Tsuna, Tsuna who experienced the most pain, clung on and that only made it hurt more and more for the brunet.

It hard turned him into this sad, broken puppet abandoned by the world.

And that said, broken puppet was ready to wreak its vengeance on the world that hurt him.

"We're dead." Xanxus said blankly. _We died a long time ago._

"I'm not dead. I won't die." Tsuna replied in an equally blank voice. "Not until I've succumbed the world into darkness."

And all Xanxus could do at that dark proclamation was close his dead eyes and bow his head.

* * *

**Notes: **_"We're dead." _What Xanxus meant by that was that, the old Xanxus and the old Tsuna had long died. Technically, they were nothing but empty bodies walking the earth, painfully living each day with no purpose.

Lal and Colonello's bit was my pathetic attempt at bringing some light into this dark fic filled with so much angst. We have to balance the darkness with light sometimes.


End file.
